Frerard very extreme
by MCR4eva18
Summary: Be careful non-My Chemical Romance fans, this is a... detailed Frerard to be honest...


I sat down on Gerard's bed and looked at his posters while he was getting dressed in his bathroom. He had a few Iron Maiden and Blag Flag posters and lots of drawings he had done and was obviously proud of. I saw a beam of light coming from the door to the bathroom, and suddenly realised he had left the door slightly open. I got up from the bed and sneaked over the the gap. He was standing in the bathroom, clothes on the floor, naked and... "wait a second" I thought... I suddenly realised he was jerking off. I stood frozen outside the door and he continued to wank and groan quietly. I heard him groan a little louder and realised he had just came into the shower base. He turned on the shower and washed out the base until it was clean enough to say that he just had a quick shower. I saw him wet his hair so it looked like he had just had a shower. Then he turned round and I quickly ducked behind the wall so he couldn't see me. When he was turned round again, I snuck back to the bed and sat back down, looking at an old sketch book I picked up on the way past. I opened it to see a drawing of a vampire bat and a few band and singer drawings until a peice of paper fell out onto the floor. I picked it back up and unfolded the paper to see a sketch of, surprisingly, me. I looked at the amount of detail put into my face and tattoos on my neck, it was so perfect. Suddenly, I heard Gee's feet moving towards the door into his room and shoved the drawing back into the sketch book. He came out of the bathroom, towel around his neck, looking like a red haired angel that just came in from the rain.

"Hi, looking at my sketches, I see?" Gee came and sat down next to me.

"There really good Gerard, you're really talented," I blushed slighty as I saw his perfect hazel eyes staring into mine. I realised that I had a seriously big boner, and clamped my arms down to try and hide it. I think he noticed so I qucikly said,

"Do you wanna go now?" He nodded, and grabbed my hand to pull me off the bed, which made me jump because his hands were soft and really nice to hold. We arrived at the club and got some seats in the corner.

"I'll buy," I got out my wallet and Gee smiled and said he wanted a red WKD. I got up and went to the bar and ordered the drinks. He was sitting there, when I looked over, staring at me. He suddenly looked away when I turned round. Even with the club lights, I could see he was blushing. We stayed at the club for about 3 hours, drinking and getting more and more drunk. I saw Gee take a small bag of white powder out of his pocket, realising it was crystal Ecstasy. He got out some tissue and made 4 bombs, and held two out to me. I was so drunk I took them out of his hand and put one into my mouth. I took a big gulp of WKD and the bomb was gone. I could see he had taken one like me and shoved the other one back into his pocket. I did the same and we decided to head back to his house, since I don't think I could make it back to mine alone. We stumbled out of the club, the Ecstasy taking full effect. We finally made it back to Gee's house, and he litterally took off all his clothes, except for his boxers.

"You can... You can either sleep with me.. or... or you can use the... the floor." He fell over onto the bed, and I decided to choose the 'bed' option. I took off all the clothes like Gee did and got into the bed. He put his arm around me.

"Frankie, I w... I want to.. to have... have some fun... with you..." Gee touched my chest and moved his hand down towards my boxers. I smiled and moved my hand to touch his boxers. He took the duvet and threw it on to the floor, giving us more room to move. Considering Gee lives alone, tonight will be fun. I got off the bed and waved my hand for Gee to follow. I saw he had a massive boner in there, and decided to torture him until he can't stand it anymore. I pulled his boxers down and ran my finger along the underside of his dick. He moaned quietly as I circled my finger around the tip. I decided to take it up a notch, so I licked the tip and started to work my way down with my tongue. He groaned louder this time, an obvious sign he wasn't gonna go much further. I went back to sucking around the tip and he suddenly let out a very loud groan.

"Frankie! Fucking hell, you're such a tease! Just fucking do it!" I decided to put him out of his misery, and started to pump his dick hard and fast. After about 5 minutes of giving Gee a good blow, he came and I swallowed what I could get. Gee sat down on the bed, his boner still hard, and took a minute to breathe.

"You're... You're turn..." He said and got back up off the bed. I closed my eyes and waited to see what he was going to do. I heard a drawer open and close again, so I opened my eyes to peek at what he got out. He was holding a tin of lube.

"Honey, this may hurt a bit," He said covering 2 fingers in lube "Let's try one finger first..." He said and slipped one finger into me. I winced, the pleasure overpowered the pain though. He smiled and slipped the second finger in. I groaned loud and he look worried.

"Should I stop, baby?" He looked at me.

"Don't... you... fucking... dare..." I said and smiled devilishly. He smiled too, and pulled the two fingers out and licked them. He lubed my my ass and then his dick, and i closed my eyes. Slowly, I felt him enter me and I couldn't make a sound.

"Oh Gee.." I moaned as he hit my sweet spot everytime. After 10 minutes of Gee grinding me, he came and I screamed as I came too. We realised the time, it was about 5am and I had to get out of Gee's house before my room mate got home. We quickly had a shower together and I got dressed, gave Gee a quick kiss and ran out to get back.


End file.
